Blanco o Negro
by naomi666333
Summary: Vivimos de las decisiones que tomamos. Ella lo aprendió cuando lo conoció. Dos personas que sienten odio y una fuerte atracción.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Y si solo podría pensar que es una historia más. Sería tan sencilla mi vida. No hubiera tomado las decisiones equivocadas. No me arrepiento de corazón pero si de mente. Tanta gente a mi alrededor me abruma, me dicen que hacer y que no. Y no entienden en si mis decisiones. Yo no soy amiga de nadie, no hago daño a nadie, solo a mi misma inconscientemente.

Todas las historias que leía de chica, cuando solo era una niña, inocente, sin la mínima gota de maldad. No hay cambio de eso estoy seguro, estar en el círculo vicioso de la gente común.

Rencor ... esa es la palabra adecuada para describir lo que debería haber sentido. Pero yo prefiero perdonar. Si dirán lo que quieran de mí, pero es mejor que lo que sienten es tan horrible, que hace tan mal que se puede convertir en esos seres envidiosos que no tienen sentido a la vida, que solo miran y comentan de la gente sin fijarse en su propia vida. No me gustaría llegar a ese extremo.

Pero ... todo tiene un pero eso es obvio, solo se perdona una vez. NO a la gente que mata o tiene la maldad reflejada en sus acciones, SI se perdona a la gente que lo hace por un despiste.

Así empecé mi historia, con algunas malas decisiones pero con un porque, por una esperanza mínima en creer en algo que solo puedo, si el destino no es cruel me daría.

No me acuerdo bien la fecha, ni el clima, ni la hora del día en que mi vida comenzó a dar un giro radical. Donde salí de esa esfera invisible, pero tan rápido que te desconectas del mundo, que no te dejara ver como es. Ese día fue inolvidable donde solo pasa en las películas.

Mi mente dejo de divagar y volví a mi realidad.

Era la ceremonia de graduación de mi hermana mayor. Estaba realmente hermosa, mi hermana como siempre, el vestido blanco que le ayudaba a elegir en una boutique del centro comercial, era con bordados de color perla, espalda descubierta, el escote recatado recto, ceñido hasta debajo del busto y suelto hasta los talones.

Veo a mi hermana cuando recibe su diploma, el fotógrafo nos llama para que nos saquemos la foto conmemorativa.

\- ¡Felicidades! Su hija es realmente un ejemplo en esta escuela, me alegro haberla tenido en mi tutoría - dice una profesora de estatura promedio, pelo casi blanco y atado en una media cola.

Mi madre sonrió, inflando el pecho y levantando la cabeza en alto.

\- si, ella es mi orgullo.

-Espero que algún día vuelva y nos cuente un poco de cómo le va- Dice la profesora mirando a mi hermana fijamente -Espere que usted señorita siga los pasos de su hermana ... espere lo mejor de usted -me quedo mudo y un poco sorprendida por que no esperaba que yo dijera algo. Abro la boca pero la vuelvo a cerrar.

-Profe ... sabe qué volveré, encantada de volver a hablar y hablar con usted de mis logros- Dice mi hermana para romper el hielo, ya se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía un puesto nervioso.

-Claro querida ... bueno voy a despedirme de tus compañeros-La despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas se dio vuelta a la profesora, respiró hondo y expulsó todo el aire que tenia guardado.

-Ma ... nosotras vamos a ir al baño- Dijo mi hermana agarrándome del brazo.

-Vayan tranquilas, yo mientras voy a hablar con las otras madres y algunos profesores.

\- ¡Si! -Respondemos las dos al unsono mientras nos dirigimos al baño.

Cuando vemos que nos encontramos en el baño nos empezamos a reir.

-Espero que usted señorita sea un ejemplo ... bla bla bla-Empiezo a imitar a la profesora - No puedo creer que sea tan amable, debe ser el fin del mundo - Digo haciéndome la dramática mientras me agarro los dos cachetes y abro la boca, imitando a la tan acaudalada pintura de "El Grito".

-Tonta ... Jajajaja- Me dice mi hermana riendose- Cada vez que está cerca de un padre se hace la culta esa profesora, pero cada vez que nos enseñaba nos trata de ignorantes.

-Pasa que esta frustrada sexualmente y se las agarra con ustedes porque son adolecentes.

-Cierto ... pero no te hagas la pequeña que ya eres una pre-adolecente - Me mira y se acerca - Hasta te crecieron las chichis - Me dice sonriendo y aguantando la risa.

-Nunca voy a crecer y voy a ser como Peter Pan- Dije cargándola, mientras me reía y me secaba las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Para qué modalidad te vas a inscribir? - Me pregunto cambiando de tema mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo.

-Realmente no se ... La mayoría de mis compañeros se han quedado para la modalidad de sociales pero yo realmente quiero hacer algo que tenga que ver con las matemáticas, pero sí puedo ayudar mucho más en la modalidad de ciencias naturales.

-A veces me sorprenden porque tengo cosas que aprendes solo con que me expliquen una sola vez - Me dice que halagandome - Eteniendo tu pasión por los naturales porque podes el animalito de los diseños, la localidad de Jajajaja.

-Puede que un día de estos me chifle el moño y te diseque a vos - El dije bromeando - Realmente me llama más la atención por qué tiene las partes del cuerpo y esas cosas las cosas las estudian más a fondo. Y no me perderia ningun detalle, me sirvie para mi futuro en mi carrera.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con la meta de hacerte asesina serial? - Me dice bromeando, yo la pellizco en el brazo- ¡Auch! ¡Mala!

-Te lo mereces por decir pavadas, realmente quiero hacer la carrera de forense. No es un pasatiempo sino la culpa de las lágrimas y la muerte por dejarme mirar esos programas de doctores disecados.

-No me gusta la culpa de tu locura.

-bueno, se dice que la locura es genética, así que tú loca también estas, es mas toda la gente tiene locura encima.

-Bueno hablando de locura ¿cómo esta tu vida romántica?

\- ¿Te digo la verdad o la mentira?

-La mentira, obviamente.

-Tengo un amor que esta floreciendo como las flores en plena primavera ¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Le pregunto a mi hermana sobándome el brazo por el pellizco.

-Por tonta ... ¿me hablas en serio? ¿Ni un solo pretendiente?

-Nada de nada, quédate tranquilamente tengo mis libros para matar a la gente, me voy a amar a algún día, como soy y con mis defectos, pero mientras voy a crear un chip para que los libros me amen jajá.

-Ni defectos tenes Kagome, solo no se dan cuenta los chicos-dijo mi hermana mirandome con cariño.

-No preciso tener novio Kikyo, por ahora no. No te preocupes por mi yo de ahora, vas a ver qué voy a ser la tía rica y solo voy a tener a mis sobrinos contentos.

-Ay Kagome no digas así, ya has llegado el momento en el que te encuentras con alguien que realmente te quiere y te valore.

-Creo que es hora que volvamos porque mamá tiene que estar preguntando por qué tardamos tanto ... tonta - Le digo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Si

Pasamos la velada muy bien, me puse un pensar en las cosas que me dijeron mi hermana en el baño. No era nada fuera de lo común que no me hubiera dicho que ella y mamá, pero siempre me había disparado que era solo cuestión de resolución. No entiendo que tiene mal estar vestida con ropa grande. Además, me siento más cómodo con la ropa holgada o ropa deportiva.

No me maquillo ... es verdad, y el pelo lo tengo siempre satisfecho, no puedo decir que me salga más, no me llevo muy bien con mis compañeras femeninas del colegio, solo con unas cuantas. La mayoría son falsas, era obvio que tenía un ambiente hostil entre nosotras, no decia mi opinión en clase solo respondía cuando me pedía el profesor contestar algo, prefería estar jugando a las peleas con todos mis amigos varones. Si, era aceptada como uno más en el grupo de varones. Había formado un grupo inseparable con los chicos. Uno en particular. Era mi mejor amigo, era realmente un hermano para mi

Suena mi celular y miro la pantalla. Sonrió y me digo a mi misma.

-Hablando de Roma.

El mensaje era de Kouga, estaba invitando a jugar a los videojuegos en su casa como siempre. Mire la hora de mi celular. Por suerte, la ceremonia estaba por terminar y podía pedirle a mi madre permiso para ir.

-Ma ... ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Kouga? Se van a juntar los chicos a jugar como siempre -Le mire con carita de perrito mojado- ¡PORFIS!

-Ay Kag-dice mi madre suspirando-Esta bien pero que luego Kouga te alcance a casa.

-Si ... sabe que lo va a hacer él mismo, le diga o no.

-Eso es por qué le gustas hermana, un hombre nunca hace tanto por alguien solo porque si-dice mi hermana sonriendo. Yo me pongo roja por lo que esta dice.

\- ¡KIKYO! El no tiene sentimientos románticos hacia mí - Digo con seguridad y frunciendo el ceño porque me molestaba que me carguen con Kouga.

\- ¿Segura? -Dice ella levantando las cejas sugerentemente y aguantándose la risa.

-Basta Kikyo deja a Kagome en paz, no tiene la culpa, me da más pena que el joven Kouga sufría por la ciega que es tu hermana -Abro los ojos, no creyendo lo que escuchaba mi mamá, mi madre también me estaba cargando y siguiendo el juego a Kikyo.

\- ¡MA! -Le gritó poniéndome colorada por el bochorno que me está haciendo pasar.

\- ¿What? Es la verdad Kag, Kikyo nos vamos, Kagome va a tener una cita con su "mejor amigo" - dice mi madre agarrando el codo a Kikyo y me sonríe - Quiere que vengas antes de que me vaya a trabajar Kagome.

-Si, cualquier cosa podes contactarte conmigo por celular o con la madre de Kouga.

-Bueno cuídate y avísame cuando estés en la casa de Kouga-me dice mi madre abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, volviendo a mirarme fijamente.

-Si Ma le doy un beso mi hermana- y yo doy vuelta dirigiendome para la salida del colegio.

Por suerte la casa de Kouga queda cerca y no tardamos mucho en llegar. Empiezo a caminar un poco más rápido porque Kouga me avisó que ya estaba por armar la primera ronda con los chicos. Empecé a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo.

Llegue a la puerta de una casa enorme y toque timbre. Al momento escuche un sonido que me indica que la puerta estaba abierta, empuja la puerta y entre la casa.

\- ¡Hola Kagome! -me gritan desde la escalera, dirijo la mirada y me encuentro con Kouga sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Hola ojitos- él se ruboriza y mira para el costado molesto.

-Apúrate enana que los chicos se impacientan.

-Si - Le contesto y dejo mi pequeña mochila en el perchero del lado de la puerta y subo las escaleras corriendo.

-Hola ojitos de bebe- le doy un beso en la mejilla y sigo de largo, dirigiéndome para la pieza.

-Kagome, tardaste mucho- me dice Shippo ya con un joystick en la mano.

-Es verdad Enana te tardaste mucho- me dicen al mismo tiempo Ginta y Hakkaku.

-Bueno señoritas es hora de jugar, Kagome ya está con nosotros- dice Miroku en modo calmado.

Empezamos a jugar y gritar, nos insultabamos, nos reíamos cuando perdíamos. La madre de Kouga nos trajo unos bocadillos de jamón y queso, y nos avisó que ella se iba a esa noche con su esposo a una cena.

Nos dejo una carga a mí ya Miroku para que cuidáramos a los demás.

-Si - decimos al mismo tiempo que las despedidas con un beso a la madre de Kouga.

Cerramos la puerta solo se fue y yo bufo. Miroku me mira y le digo.

-Que feo ... perdimos en la primera ronda de tiros Miroku.

-Es tu culpa señorita Kagome, sos muy lenta para moverte y la misma vez es muy ruidosa. Hace mucho ruido cuando tiene el micrófono.

-Clallate Miroku, vos respiraste en el micrófono y tocaste para disparar y obviamente el otro grupo nos descubrió en nuestro escondite.

-Bueno pero yo dejaste morir- dice en tono dramático.

-Ay Miroku invéntate otra escusa, perdimos por tu culpa y listo.

Miro el reloj y tú nos fuimos dirigiendo a otra vez a donde estaban los chicos. Llego justo cuando matan a Ginta y Kouga le pega.

-Te dije que debíamos esperar- le dice Kouga.

-Pero si me dijiste que atacáramos

-Kouga admítelo- empiezo a decir en modo de burla- eres malísimo como líder.

-Jum- mira para otro costado molesto.

-señores es hora de que nos retiremos, que no seamos demasiado tarde y que no creamos que le agrade a la madre de Kouga que varios chicos con olor a pata y sudor se queden en su casa.

Se comenzó a ir a todos a poco a sus casas, hasta que quedamos solos Kouga y yo.

-Kouga ... emm- empiezo a decir.

-Si Kag, sabes que te voy a acompañar, solo espera un momento para buscar una casa que esta refrescando- Se quedo mirandome fijamente y abrió la boca pero las cosas que me preguntaron, le digo.

-No te preocupes por mi, tengo una campera en mi mochila - Él asiente, sube corriendo a la habitación para buscar el abrigo y mientras aprovecho para ponerme mi campera.

-Listo vamos Kag.

Empezar a caminar en completo silencio. Cuando estamos a media cuadra de mi casa siento que Kouga me mira fijamente, volteo mi cara y lo miro.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No ... digo si ... pero te va a sonar raro ... - Dice nervioso.

-Entonces lárgalo de una y listo. Ni que te fueras a declarar.

-Es justamente eso tonta. Nunca te diste cuenta -me agarra del codo, haciendo que me quede frente a él.

Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer, el era mi mejor amigo y no sabía que decirle en ese instante.

-Yo…

-No tienes que contestar ahora en este momento-se queda pensando un momento-El sábado ... que nos reunimos con los chicos para salir me contestas - ¿Si? -Me ve con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Emm ... esta bien, nos vemos el sábado, lo salude y no sé cómo pude abrir la puerta de mi casa porque me temblaba la mano. Cuando entro tiro mi mochila a la silla más cercana y me voy a mi pieza.

No lo puedo creer justamente mi hermana y mi madre me habían cargado. No comprendía nada Kouga era lindo lo admito, más bien llamativo seria la palabra con la tez oscura que hacia resaltar sus ojos celeste y además llamaba más la atención, el pelo largo atado en una cola alta de caballo.

Pensé que no seria malo estar en pareja con él, sabía que era atento pero realmente no lo podía ver de otra manera, era mi hermano, lo conocía desde chica. Prácticamente desde que me comía los mocos delante de él.

Pasaron los días para ser más exactos pasaron los dos días más infernales de mi vida, le habia contado a mi hermana todo lo que había pasado y ella con una sonrisa burlesca me decía "Te lo dije".

El día había llegado, era la primera vez que salía con los chicos a bailar. Siempre habia dicho que no, pero esta vez para no quedarme solo el fin de semana en mi casa, ya que mi madre tenía una doble jornada en su trabajo de policía y mi hermana iba a pasar el fin con su novio. Había optado por salir con los chicos.

Me había vestido mi hermana para esa noche, en realidad me obligo un vestirme de vuelta, me iba a ir con una remera negra larga hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras con tachas. Mi atuendo obviamente lo cambio por un blanco blanco de tiritas , con escote en V que me llega a la mitad de mi panza, mostrando mi ombligo y una pollera-pantalón de color negro, que solo me cubría los glúteos. Me sientia desnuda. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, tenia un poco delineado los ojos y un poco de sombra negra.

-Dale Kag, tienes que lucirte. Aunque decidas aceptarlo o rechazarlo, tenes que estar linda.

-No lo se Kikyo ... me siento rara, no estoy acostumbrada a vestir así.

-No importa en solo una vez Kag, total son solo casi seis horas que tienes que aguantar vestir así.

-Igual sé que no me vas a dejar salir si no voy vestida como vos queres-digo suspirando-Busco mi documento y me alcanzas a lo de Miroku.

-Ya arregle por mensaje con Miroku para que nos encontremos allá y te dejára directamente cuando ellos esten la puerta del boliche. Más para que no te aburras y no tengan tiempo para babear, además Naraku se va a retrasar un poco más.

Kikyo había empezado a salir con Naraku desde hace dos años y su relación iba muy bien.

-Se nota que se aman mucho... Y pensar que al principio lo detestabas.

-Tenes que entender una sola cosa Kag, del amor al odio hay un solo paso y viceversa, eso solamente lo aprendí estando con Naraku.

-Si si, ahora ayúdame con el maquillaje que me voy a poner a llorar por tu dulce historia.

-Jaja muy graciosa Kag.

Después de un tiempo largo para más exactas una hora y media, escuchamos la bocina del auto de Naraku. Cerramos la puerta y nos subimos, yo en la parte de atrás y Kikyo en la parte de adelante con Naraku.

-Hola mi amor- dijo melosamente Kikyo y le dio un beso en los labios a Naraku.

Naraku solo asintió, mientras que correspondía al beso de Kikyo.

-Hola Kagome- me saludo, no sé porque pero era muy agradable Naraku, me caia bien.A pesar de que era muy serio. Se notaba que no era mala persona, por lo menos no con Kikyo ,se veía a leguas que la quería.

-Naraku ... ¿tus padres están en tu casa todavía de visita? -pregunto Kikyo haciendo un puchero de nena chiquita, vi como un Naraku por el espejo se formaba una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Yo amo a tus padres amor, pero hace como dos semanas están de visita y ya me siento nerviosa y ansiosa.

-No creo que debamos hablar de esto delante de tu hermana-dice Naraku

-pero ... pero, está bien, pero esta noche no te me vas a escapar-le dice robándole un beso de la mejilla.

Pude ver que Naraku se ponía incomodo. Me daba cuenta que las muestras de afectos en público no le gustaban. Pero bueno, eran dos polos opuestos mi hermana y el, se atrajeron mutuamente aunque al principio les costo admitir sus sentimientos.

Me había sumergido bastante en mis pensamientos que pegue un salto cuando Kikyo me hablo.

-Kagome ¿en que estas pensando pervertida? -me dijo Kikyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya llegamos tontita-me dice Kikyo- espero que vayas a cazar un buen partido, no se... quizas un chico rubio de ojos celestes y que te lleve al país de nunca jamás, obviamente quítale su número -yo me puse roja.

-Jajaja, sabes que no me gustan los rubios tonta-me reí. Kikyo me iba a decir algo hasta que Naraku la interrumpió.

-Kikyo- le dijo Naraku retándola.

-Si ya se, bueno hermanita, pórtate bien y avísame para asi te vengo a buscar-me dice mi hermana dándome un abrazo.

-Si te aviso.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salude a Naraku de la misma manera.

No me sentia nerviosa hasta que se fueron y me di cuenta que tenia varias miradas de los chicos que estaban en la fila, me sentia desnuda, trate de buscar rapido a mis amigos y por suerte visualice el pelo colorado de Shippo y la cabeza calva de Shinta. Me reí interiormente por ese pensamiento. Me pare de tras de Shippo y lo abrace como siempre escondiendo mi cara en su espalda. Sentí como se tensaba Shippo pero se volvía a relajar sabiendo que era yo, los demás miraban para la espalda de este, aún sin reconocerme.

-Vaya Shippo eres todo un Don Juan, una dama te está abrazando.

-Idiotas no reconocen quien me esta abrazando-dice Shippo rojo por el enojo.

Todos vuelven a mirarme, salgo de mi escondite roja como un tomate.

\- ¿KAGOME? -dicen todos menos Shippo.

-Hola-digo apenada.

-Estas súper linda Kagome-me dicen Shinta y Hakkaku.

-La señorita Kagome siempre fue linda-dice Miroku guiñándome el ojo.

-Estúpidos Kagome siempre fue linda pero ustedes nunca lo notaron, feos-dice Shippo pegándoles un golpe en la cabeza a Shinta y Hakkaku.

Me pongo mucho más roja cuando sentía la mirada penetrante de Kouga, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Estas más linda que de costumbre Kagome-me dice Kouga.

-Gracias-digo roja.

-Bueno chicos basta de coqueteo y saquen sus documentos que el de seguridad está perdiendo la paciencia de tanto esperar.

Todos le mostramos nuestros documentos de identidad y pasamos sin ningún inconveniente. Nos acercamos a la barra de tragos y pedimos una botella de champagne. Yo estaba nerviosa aun, primero porque era la primera vez que entraba a una discoteca y segundo Kouga no me sacaba la vista de encima.

-Vamos a bailar Kagome -Me dice Shippo arrastrándome a la pista del baile, en la pista empieza a bailar, y también a moverse tranquilamente, no era mala, bailando, me movía por suerte al ritmo de la musica, había aprendido a bailar gracias a Kikyo que todo el teimpo me arrastraba a su pieza para pasar el tiempo, pasaban por suerte por ahora musica electrónica, asique todavía no venía lo atrevido, Shippo me paso un vaso y empecé a tomar rápidamente.

Me sentí un poco más relajada, empece a mover mis caderas y todo mi cuerpo, total por hoy le iba a echar la culpa al alcohol de cómo me movía, cambio la música derrepente empezando a sonar una música más movida.

Empecé a mover mis caderas. Sentía que alguien me estaba mirando y no era Kouga, el estaba haciendo una ronda de tequila con Shinta y Hakkaku, me hacía erizar todos los bellos de mi cuerpo esta mirada. Giro mi cabeza para todos los lados sin poder encontrar la mirada.

En un momento empezo a sonar una canción mas movida, empece a mover mis caderas sugerentemente, cerré los ojos y baile al compas de la musica, hasta que sentí unas manos grandes pero bastantes suaves, agarrándome de mis caderas y yo me di vuelta para decir algo al atrevido que me habia tocado sin mi permiso , pero me queda con la boca media abierta. Cuando me encontré con unos ojos dorados muy profundos y con una pequeña sonrisa de costado casi imperceptible en sus labios.

Agarro mis caderas guiándome al ritmo de la canción, me gusta guiar como una muñeca por él, siento vergüenza así que me escondí en su pecho. No sé si fue el alcohol el que me hizo ser tan sumisa.

Me sentía cansada y mareada. Volví a sentir el agarre un poco más fuerte en mis caderas y con mucho esfuerzo en un vistazo directamente a la persona con la que estoy bailando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me dice sonriendo de lado, yo miro sus labios y luego sus ojos, tenía el pelo corto y un singular arito en la oreja que lo hacía parecer rebelde.

Yo le paso la mano por el cuello para acariciar el pelo, era muy suave, senti como sus manos, bajan a lo largo de mi espalda, torturandome, causandome escalofríos, erizando cada bello de mi cuerpo y otras sensaciones que no lograba describir, cerre los ojos y yo me aprete inconsientemente contra su cuerpo.

Abro los ojos si habia cerrado por la leve caricia en mi espalda y lo vuelvo a mirar directo a los ojos. Él se acerca lentamente a mí. Yo me ruborizo pero cierro los ojos. Siento que me da un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se dirige a mi oreja para susurrar algo que no logro escuchar.

Se vuelve a acercar a mi boca, me siento aliento fresco, me humedezco los labios inconscientemente y me besa lentamente, obligando a abrir mi boca con su lengua. Era tan exigente su beso que me faltaba el aire.

Cuando termine el beso me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice al oido

-Espero encontrarte algún día- mientras me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego soltarme llentamente y se va. Dejandome con un remolino de emociones.

Siento un tirón y veo un mensaje con una sonrisa, en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y me pongo roja.

-yo ... emm-empiezo a decirle.

-jajaja por mí no te hagas drama amiga, el problema es Kouga que se ha ido echo una furia ... igual nunca me gusto Kouga para vos, era muy poco kag y ese chico con el que estabas recién pegaba más con vos Kagome.

Yo solo asentí y me deje guiar por Shippo a la salida.

Continuará ...

Espero que les haya gustado :) Espero que los comentarios me incentiven y corrijan para escribir mejor. tratare de subir el capitulo siguiente lo mas rapido que puedas


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sentía los constantes tirones de Shippo para poder sacarme de toda la gente.

Cuando logramos salir afuera del boliche, respire hondo el aire fresco. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba por el frio de la noche.

—Kagome… debemos irnos—Me dice Shippo con voz firme.

—Yo… Si —Le digo con voz pastosa, tratando de mirarlo a la cara, me costaba mantenerle la mirada, me sentía mareada, me daba vuelta la cabeza, empezaba a sentir los efectos de todo el alcohol que había tomado, me sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer, no tenia fuerza en los brazos ni en la piernas para seguir caminando. Pero no era doloroso, sentía todo liviano mi cuerpo.

— ¿Podes caminar sola o te ayudo?—Me pregunto preocupado.

—Si… pero vayamos despacio... por favor.

Empezamos a caminar, Shippo me tenía agarrada de la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y me tropezara. A medida que avanzábamos con la caminata, mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que había hecho dentro del boliche. No podía evitar pensar en esos peculiares ojos dorados, me sonroje al recordar sus labios… traviesos y a la misma vez siniestros que me habían robado un beso.

Pero luego sentí mi sangre helarse por un instante al acordarme de Kouga que seguramente se habría puesto muy mal. Me sentía la peor, era mi mejor amigo, lo que menos quise que pasara paso… lo había lastimado delante de sus ojos sin pudor, ni consideración alguna a sus sentimientos.

Me empecé a sentir mal. El sentimiento de culpa empezó a nublar mi mente, se me había hecho un nudo en el estomago.

De repente tenia la garganta seca, tosía por que me ardía como el mismo infierno, las arcadas no tardaron en llegar. No me podía tranquilizar. Shippo me empezó a decir algo pero no lograba escucharlo, el me agarro del estomago e inclino mi cabeza y mi torso. Empecé a despedir todo lo que tenía en mi estomago, no me interesaba la gente que me miraba con asco al pasar, podía sentir sus ojos puestos en mi y sus contantes comentarios de asco hacia lo que estaba haciendo, no me importaba hacer el ridículo, ya nada me importaba en ese momento.

Termine de vomitar y Shippo me limpio la boca con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su campera.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Me pregunto. Aun me sentía mal, el sentimiento de culpa se había hecho más grande que en un principio.

Empecé a llorar… no podía parar de hacerlo, mis lagrimas se resbalaban rápidamente por mis mejillas. Sentí los brazos protectores de Shippo y sus constantes "Ya está","Va a estar todo bien", "no te preocupes". Me refugie en su pecho y luego de unos minutos solo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el dolor, llegando a la inconsciencia.

Sentía como me llevaban y me hablaban al oído ,eran palabras dulces, sentí algo suave y me hundí a un pozo oscuro.

Me levante por la luz del sol que daba directamente a mis ojos, cuando mi visión se pudo aclarar un poco mire a mi alrededor y reconocí mi pieza, no me acordaba como había llegado.

—Supongo que Shippo me trajo— Me dije para mí misma.

Me vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche como un torbellino. Me trate de levantar y sentí un fuerte punzada en la sien y luego un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Auch—Me agarre la cabeza con las dos manos tratando de mitigar el dolor. Luego de estar unos par de minutos sentada en la cama y agarrándome la cabeza, logro recomponerme.

Apenas me paro miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi armario. Tenía los rastro del maquillaje todo corrido y no solamente por la almohada también por las lágrimas, tenias unas ojeras terribles.

—Podría entrar a una fiesta de disfraces y decir que me disfrace de zombie — Me digo a mi misma sonriendo y generando una pequeña sonrisa.

Me dirijo al baño, abro el grifo para que se vaya llenando la tina mientras me iba sacando la ropa de a poco. Una vez llena la tina , fui entrando y el agua caliente empezó a tener efectos en mi cuerpo, me sentía pesada, pero luego de varios minutos me sentía muy ligera.

Empecé a frotar los brazos con el jabón, luego lo paso por mis pechos, tenía todos los músculos y masa de mi cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera peleado con un luchador de sumo. Me reí mentalmente por la imagen que se me había hecho del sumo arriba mío tratando de que me rindiera en una pelea.

Luego de enjabonarme deje la esponja en la mesita. Empiezo a sacarme el jabon de todo mi cuerpo con el agua.

Estire mi pierna y la acaricie lentamente y luego hice lo mismo con la otra quitando el restante de jabón. Me termine de poner el acondicionar en el cabello. Me quede un rato mas en la tina. Mis pensamientos se nublaron de los recuerdos de la noche.

Me acordaba del mal rato que pase después del boliche.

Me acordaba de esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa traviesa que me quitaron el aire y que no me dejaron pensar claramente. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Kouga pero no podía revertir el tiempo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sentí todos los bellos de mi cuerpo erizarse y me di cuenta que el agua estaba casi fría. Salí de la tina y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Salí del cuarto de baño y fui a mi armario. Agarre una remera negra larga y me la puse, me llegaba solamente a cubrir mi trasero. Y me puse solamente la parte de debajo de la ropa interior de encaje negra. Busque mi secadora de pelo en toda mi pieza y al no encontrarlo pensé en Kikyo.

Salí de mi habitación y me cruce para la de Kikyo. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y busque principalmente en su armario y su tocador. Me estaba enojando y ya sentía el frio en mi espalda por el cabello húmedo. Tenia frio y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mis bellos de todo el cuerpo se erizaron y mis pezones estaban erectos por el frio.

Pensé en encontrar a Kikyo para preguntarle.

—Debe estar en el comedor— me dije a mi misma.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme al comedor. Escuche la voz de mi hermana, supuse que estaría hablando por teléfono con Naraku.

Entre al comedor sin mirar quienes estaban acompañando a Kikyo.

—Kikyo, necesito… —Me quede muda al darme cuenta que Kikyo tenía compañía. Mi mirada repaso a todos los amigos de Kikyo que estaban sentados pero específicamente, me quede mirando a un peli plateado que me miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Kagome? —Me dijo Kikyo, me puse roja por qué me había quedado mirándolo fijamente mucho tiempo.

—Yo… etto…—Me sonroje más al darme cuenta de mis vestimentas. Salí casi corriendo del comedor por la vergüenza que tenia.

Lo había visto de vuelta pero no de la forma que esperaba, y menos casi desnuda. Cuando entre a mi pieza, sentía mi respiración acelerada, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me di cuenta que mis pezones estaban erectos. Me sonroje aun mas, mi cara era del color de un tomate.

—Ay Kagome…—Me dije.

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios tarde un poco en actualizar por que tenia mucho trabajo, espero que les guste el capitulo. Actualizare pronto ya tengo la mitad del otro jajaja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Me apoye contra la puerta de mi cuarto, trate de tranquilizar mi respiración. Mi corazón estaba alterado por el momento que había pasado. Sentía aun mis mejillas caliente, me tape la cara con las manos tratando de mitigar la vergüenza que había pasado.

Escucho dos veces un golpeteo en la puerta.

—Kagome… ¿Puedo pasar? — Me dice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Yo me separe lentamente de la puerta y le abrí a Kikyo.

Pasó ella despacio dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, casi sin hacer ruido.

—Lo siento Kag, me olvide de dejarte una nota, de que iba a traer a unos amigos a casa— Me dijo apenada Kikyo.

—No importa Kikyo, no fue tu culpa, además sabes que tu pequeña hermana es una exhibicionista— Le digo tratando de subirle el ánimo bromeando.

Lográndolo al ver la sonrisa que se le había formado.

—Con que esas eran tus intenciones pillína—Me dice siguiéndome el juego, causando carcajadas de parte de las dos.

—Por cierto Kikyo ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —Le pregunto con mucho interés.

—Umm… te contestaría pero acá hay gato encerrado Kag… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad de repente? Nunca te habían interesado mis amigos antes, pero vi que te le quedaste viendo mucho a uno en particular —Me puse roja al darme cuenta que había sido muy obvia. Kikyo me conocía demasiado para que se le escapara algo.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Trate de negarlo.

—Conmigo no van esos juegos Kag… te conozco demasiado… lárgalo de una—me dice mirándome con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara— A menos que quieras que lo traiga a él y le pregunte de donde se conocen—Me dice con mirada diabólica.

—Está bien… Pero no es nada de otro mundo— Ayer lo conocí en el boliche que fui, solo me lo cruce unas par de veces… solo eso— Le digo tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No me estarás ocultando nada, no? —Me dice mirándome fijamente.

—Nada de nada.

—Umm… bueno por ahora te creo… pero me resulta raro que Sesshōmaru se quede tan sorprendido.

— ¿No serán imaginaciones tuyas Kikyo? — Le digo.

—Umm…quizás pero bueno, no creas que no me di cuenta que te pareció atractivo, casi se te cae la baba y a él también. Por algo estas aun roja.

— ¡Kikyo! — Le grito.

—Bueno está bien, la corto…Por ahora—Me dice riéndose—Te tienes que cambiar Kag, me dijo Shippo que te haga recordar que hoy se juntaban todos en su casa por la fiesta sorpresa que iban a hacer por el cumpleaños de Rin.

— ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar?—Miro la hora del reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de luz, eran las cuatro de la tarde— ¡Se me hizo súper tarde! — Le digo alterada—Necesito ir a comprar al Shopping el regalo de Rin y de ahí ir a ayudar a los chicos con los preprativos.

—Si queres te podemos alcanzar, total nosotros vamos para el lado del Shopping.

—Si no es una carga para ustedes.

—Nunca vas a ser una carga para nosotros Kag… bueno exhibicionista anda a cambiarte que le aviso a los chicos y mientras ordeno un poco el comedor—Me dice Kikyo saliendo ya de mi cuarto.

Una vez que se fue Kikyo, respire y me apresure a vestirme.

Me saque la remera holgada que tenía y saque del cajón del armario el corpiño color negro con encaje que hacia juego con la parte de abajo que ya tenía puesta. Abrí las puertas de mi armario y opte por ponerme una remera larga negra con un poco de escote en U que se ajustaba, no tanto a mi cuerpo pero lo bastante para que se me marquen las curvas. M e coloque la cadenita de oro que me había regalado Kikyo con un pequeña perla. Me puse un poco de perfume en el cuello y detrás de mi oreja. Busque en varias cajas, hasta que encontré unas sandalias beige con un poco de taco y me acomode un poco el pelo aun húmedo, con todo el alboroto que había pasado se me había olvidado preguntarle a Kikyo sobre mi secadora. Puse en mi pequeña mochila mi billetera, agarre mi identificación por las dudas y un pequeño saquito blanco que me serviría de abrigo para más tarde.

Por último me puse un poco de sombra en los ojos y brillo. Quería ponerme linda porque tenía que ir a la fiesta y dos porque estaba el. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago que me ponía bastante nerviosa.

—Cálmate Kagome… sino vas a hacer el ridículo—Me dije a mi misma tratándome de tranquilizarme.

—¡KAGOME! —Me grito Kikyo, desde abajo.

—¡YA VOY! —Le conteste, me volví a mirar al espejo y fijarme si no me faltaba nada más y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras lentamente no queriendo llegar al comedor donde todos me esperaban, mis pies eran gelatina. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a fallar las piernas e iba a tropezar haciendo el ridículo.

—Tranquila Kagome, solamente vas a saludar a todos como corresponde y luego te subes al auto de Kikyo, y fin de la historia—Me dije en un susurro para mí misma tranquilizándome.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, todos me quedaron mirando, sentí la mirada de él, puesta en mí, no quise voltear a mirarlo, vi como todos me miraban y me sentí muy nerviosa, me sentí por un instante desnuda y vergonzosa, me acorde como estaba vistiendo y sentí un poco calientes mis mejillas.

—Bueno chicos como les estaba diciendo, ella es mi hermanita—Les dice Kikyo presentándome.

—Un gusto… Bankotsu— Me dice uno de los chicos acercándose a saludarme con una sonrisa cálida y a la vez divertida, era alto de ojos celestes y con el pelo largo atado en una trenza larga que le llegaba a la cadera.

—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Kagome—Digo sonriéndole y sin darme cuenta provocándole un sonrojo

—Emm… si, igualmente Kagome.

Ya no me sentía nerviosa, empecé a saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla. En total eran seis amigos, Bankotsu que me llevaba dos cabezas, me había caído bastante bien porque se notaba que era simpatico, Jakotsu era alto de pelo largo color castaño oscuro hasta la cintura y recogido la mitad de su pelo con un broche extraño, tenía una manera bastante singular de vestir y no sabía si era mujer o hombre, Hakudoshi era uno de los mas bajitos de pelo blanco que le llegaba a los hombros, era bastante serio por lo que se veía, Houjo era alto con ojos color café y el cabello castaño, Byakuya solamente me llevaba una cabeza y tenia atado su pelo negro en una cola alta luego de saludar a todos ellos me toco saludar a Sesshōmaru. En el mismo instante que cruce la mirada con él me puse nerviosa.

—Hola… emm… un gusto Kagome—Le dije casi tartamudeando.

—El gusto es mío—Se acerco y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Me ruborice al instante y vi como me quedo mirando después de saludarme.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos chicos—Dijo interrumpiendo Kikyo. Yo mire a mi hermana y a los amigos que iban saliendo por la entrada del comedor y empecé a caminar. Sentía la mirada de Sesshōmaru puesta en mí.

Salimos todos de la casa y cerramos la puerta.

—Kagome… lo siento pero tengo que ir a buscar a Naraku… se le quedo el auto a medio camino Houjo y Byakuya me van a acompañar para ayudarlo.

—No te hagas drama voy caminando.

—No…emm… Sesshōmaru ¿No me harías el favor de alcanzarla a mi hermana al Shopping porque voy a tardar mucho y ella ya esta llegando tarde? Por favor— Le pregunto poniendo sus manos suplicantes.

Yo me puse roja al ver que lo había hecho a propósito. Sesshōmaru me miro de reojo y luego miro a Kikyo

—Está bien.

— ¡Gracias!... Kagome avísame cuando llegues—me da un beso y se acerca a abrazarme—Aprovecha—Me dice susurrándome al oído.

—¡Kikyo! —Le digo roja por lo que me había dicho.

— ¿Vamos? —Me dice Sesshōmaru.

—Sí.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Cuando el se subí me puse nerviosa. No sabía que decir, me había quedado muda, quería preguntarle por lo de la noche anterior.

Mire para mi ventana porque no quería mirarlo, además así me tranquilizaba un poco.

Arranco el auto y emprendimos viaje al shopping. No me había dado cuenta de que su mirada estaba puesta en mí, cada vez que paramos en un semáforo. Pero cuando lo mire por el reflejo de la ventana me di cuenta, me quede sorprendida, él también se sorprendió de que lo pillara mirándome. Desvió su mirada y miro para delante de vuelta. Me volví a sonrojar por enésima vez en el día. Luego de un rato de ese incomodo ambiente que se había generado. Escuche que me dijo.

—Llegamos—Me dijo y voltee a mirarlo.

—Etto… gracias por traerme… Sesshōmaru— Le digo nerviosa.

—De nada.

Me acerque para despedirme de él con un beso en la mejilla. Le termine dando por accidente un beso en la comisura de sus labios por que él había movido la cara un poco para despedirse de mi.

Me sonroje aun más de lo que ya estaba, me quise morir cuando me miro sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Reaccione rápido y abrí la puerta del auto y me baje.

Solo le dije casi atropelladamente.

—Adiós—no mire para atrás porque estaba roja de la vergüenza entre a l shopping y respire hondo.

 **Continuara…**

Bueno gracias por todos los comentarios y no saquen conclusiones aun. Todavía falta el comodín de esta historia, que va a dar un giro muy radical. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Principalmente le mando un saludo a SakuraLi-Taisho que sus comentarios me dan fuerza para escribir. Espero actualizar pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Me dirigí al baño del shopping, de camino a este abre chocado como mínimo diez personas, y más de una me abra insultado. Pero a mí no me importo, me sentía nerviosa y necesitaba tranquilizarme. Sentía cada célula alterada por lo sucedido.

Entre al baño rápidamente y me moje un poco las mejillas. Las sentía que ardían por la vergüenza y el papelón que había generado con ese beso.

Solo recordar la cara de Sesshōmaru me hacía poner nerviosa de vuelta.

Lo peor de todo es que me sentía feliz por lo que había pasado, cada vez que volvía a recordar el rose de labios que tuvimos.

Me mire al espejo y vi mis cachetes rojos. Me agarre las mejillas con mis dos manos, que estaban un poco frías por el agua de la canilla, tratando de tranquilizar un poco mi alocado corazón que seguía aun agitado cada vez que recordaba la escena.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme salí del baño y me dirigí a las tiendas de ropas. Necesitaba comprarle algo a Rin por su cumple, además necesitaba apurarme para poder ayudar a los chicos con la decoración de la casa.

Entre medio de todas las tiendas que vi algo que me llamo más la atención y que seguramente le iba a encantar a Rin.

Era un hermoso vestido tipo solero naranja pálido con flores blancas y detalles en blanco en los bordes del vestido, era bastante aniñado, pero era el estilo de Rin. También le compre un pequeño broche de color plateado con unas pequeñas piedras trasparentes brillante como detalle.

Termino de salir de la tienda muy conforme con lo que había comprado.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y atiendo la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

—Kagome… soy Shippo te hablo del celular de Soten ¿Vos ya estas viniendo para acá?

—Si Shippo. Me tomo un taxi hasta tu casa, recién estoy por salir del shopping.

—Ah bueno dale perfecto, entonces te esperamos—hizo una pausa y me dijo — Nosotros ya estamos por empezar la decoración.

—Dale Shippo no te preocupes, en cinco minutos llego a tu casa.

—Bueno dale, nos vemos después.

Se cortó la llamada y seguí caminando para el lado de las paradas de taxis. Por suerte me tome rápido el taxi y le di las indicaciones apropiadas al conductor para ir a la casa de Shippo.

Cuando llegue saque de mi billetera y le pague al taxista. Había tardado muy poco y solo eran una par de cuadras desde el shopping.

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Shippo y toque el timbre. Escuche un "Ya va" pero no reconocí la voz que me había contestado. No le di importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

Agarre mi celular y vi muchos mensajes de Kikyo preguntándome que había ocurrido con Sesshōmaru, porque estaba bastante distraído cuando volvió con ellos. Yo me sonroje y le mentí diciéndole que no había pasado nada entre nosotros y que eran seguramente imaginaciones de ella.

Me abrieron la puerta y yo le estaba avisando a Kikyo que ya estaba en la casa de Shippo.

Cuando dirijo mi vista a la persona que me había abrió la puerta, abro los ojos y me quedo bastante sorprendida.

Me sentía realmente confundida era idéntico a Sesshōmaru la misma altura. El singular color de cabello, los ojos dorados.

Mi mente era un caos estaba realmente en shock, ahora no sabía que pensar y la duda me empezó a embargar.

Note en ese momento que él me miraba sorprendido, y me sonroje porque me le había quedado mirando embobada.

—Etto… —No me salían las palabras.

— ¡Kagome! —Me gritan y se asoma una cabeza detrás del individuo que estaba mirando hacia unos momentos. Yo miro a la persona que me estaba saludando y sonrió— Ven, entra.

La chica que me estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja era Soten, era de la misma estatura que yo, llevaba una remera larga blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, remarcándole los pequeños pechos y la cintura. Tenía una chaqueta encima como queriéndola cubrir, había reconocido la campera donde sea. Me hice una nota mental para cargar a alguien. Soten tenía el pelo recogido en dos rodetitos que le quedaban adorables.

—Emm… si — miro al oji dorado —Kagome Higurashi —Me presento. El se me queda mirando un momento y vuelve a reaccionar. Y me contesta atropelladamente.

—Ah sí… mi nombre es Inuyasha —Y me sonríe.

Me volví a sonrojar. Soten por suerte nos interrumpió agarrándome del brazo y empujando mientras a Inuyasha con su cuerpo para meterme dentro de la casa.

La decoración era muy buena. Habían instalado todo el sistema de luces, había guirnaldas por las paredes, las escaleras y el techo.

—Inu nos ayudo desde temprano —Me comento Soten.

—Quedo muy lindo… emm… ¿en que los puedo ayudar chicos?

—Lo único que tenes que ayudar es en preparar la mesa dulce y con Inu preparar todo lo que serian los tragos.

— ¡Okey! —Digo entusiasmada.

Me puse manos a la obra tratando de terminar todo y evitar pensar en la persona que estaba conmigo.

La duda que estaba en mi, era es que si yo el día anterior había estado con Sesshōmaru o Inuyasha. Ellos parecían conocerme apenas los había vuelto a ver. Y eso me confundía bastante. Los dos eran como dos gotas de agua. Eran iguales y el chico que me había besado tenía todos los rasgos de ellos. En un principio no dude de que fuera Sesshōmaru, pero ahora que aparecía Inuyasha me sentía confundida. Y no me animaba a preguntarles eso. Por suerte no intercambie muchas palabras con Inuyasha y el tiempo se paso volando.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando terminamos por fin todo.

Habíamos salido corriendo con Soten por que se nos había olvidado los panes para los fiambres para la mesa salada.

La decoración era digna de una fiesta de soltería. Empezaron a venir los chicos de a poco.

Ya casi estábamos todos, llenábamos casi el comedor de Shippo.

Escuche el timbre y cuando abrí me encontré con Kouga.

—Hola —Le dije tímidamente.

—Enana… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —Me dijo sonriendo.

—Tonto—Le sonreí y lo abrace.

Me sentía aun terrible por lo que le había hecho y conocía bastante Kouga como para darme cuenta que el estaba bromeando para no generar ningún ambiente malo entre nosotros.

—Kouga… yo

—Shhh… no digas nada pitufina, lo hecho está hecho. Y yo no te voy a decir nada. ¿Okey?

—Si— Le conteste y lo volví a abrazar.

—Demasiado amor para mi ojos—Dice Shippo al pasar.

—Creo que alguien esta celoso—Le dije Shippo me queda mirando—Para eso esta Soten, envidioso —Vi como Shippo se sonrojaba de golpe y sonreí pícaramente y le dije — Y no te hagas el tonto que vi como la veías, además… me acuerdo que lleva una campera roja con el escudo de uno de tus video juegos favoritos… no te conocía tan celoso.

—Cállate— Me dijo todo rojo como un tomate.

—Bueno niños, es hora de entrar, que Rin está por llegar—Dice Kouga.

Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza y entramos. Vi que Inuyasha estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando corto, nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo automáticamente mire para otro lado.

Apagamos las luces y esperamos unos segundos, cuando vemos que tocan el timbre Shippo va y le abre a Rin.

— ¿Shippo se te fue la luz? —Yo me reí internamente. Nos tocamos las manos entre todos los que estábamos escondidos y todos a la misma vez gritamos.

—¡Sorpresa!

Rin se sobresalto un poco por el susto y todos fuimos a abrazarla y estirarle la oreja. Todos le entregaron sus regalos incluyéndome a mí.

El regalo le había encantado tanto que se fue a cambiar al baño. Cortamos la torta y comimos. Después de eso empezó a llegar más gente a la casa, porque se armaba fiesta.

Sentía la mirada de Inuyasha encima de mí, a veces lo miraba y él me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa.

Salí a la terraza de Shippo que no había tanta gente y me alejaba de Inuyasha, ya que me empezaba a poner nerviosa. El viento frio me golpeaba en la cara casi como una caricia, suspire y me empecé a tranquilizar. Había tenido demasiadas emociones en un día. Y las dudas de quien de los dos me había besado hacia mella en mí.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y conteste la llamada.

— ¿Si?

—Kagome… abrime, estoy afuera con los chicos— Me dijo Kikyo.

Aproveche a mirara con quien había venido Kikyo y me di cuenta que estaba entre ellos Sesshōmaru.

—Dios, si esto es una broma por favor no lo sigas haciendo—Me dije a mi misma, volviéndome a poner nerviosa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, mañana voy a actualizar un capitulo mas. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan. Me siguen dando más ánimo a continuar la historia. Es un enredo pero ya se para que rumbo va la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Fui bajando las escaleras lentamente. Mi corazón no parada de estar acelerado. Sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Por acto reflejo apoye mi mano contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y empecé a normalizar mi respiración. Abrí de vuelta los ojos y termine de bajar los últimos tres escalones.

Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, ya no escuchaba la música, ya no escuchaba nada, solo mi corazón que no dejaba de acelerarse.

Mi mano estaba en el picaporte pero no podía moverlo. Me había quedado tildada.

—Vamos Kagome… no seas gallina… tu puedes —Me dije en pequeños susurros para mí misma. Y termine de girar la perilla del picaporte.

—Ay Kag, vos si te tomas tu tiempo —Me dijo mi hermana con cara sonriente. Me saludo con un beso en el cachete y le hizo señas a los demás para que pasaran.

Vi que pasaban todos y sentí la última presencia, todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al instante.

Sesshōmaru me miro de reojo cuando paso al lado mío.

Yo me le quede mirando embobada y me sonroje.

Cerré rápido la puerta y me quede apoyada a esta de espalda.

Todos iban yéndose para la parte del patio de la casa, donde se había formado el baile. Sesshōmaru fue el único que se había quedado… Parado en la puerta que conduciría al patio, estaba mirándome.

Me puse al instante nerviosa, empecé a caminar para el lado del patio, pase por al lado de él, mi corazón se paro cuando sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

Dirigí mi vista a él, quise hablar pero no me salían las palabras.

El abrió la boca para hablarme.

—Kagom—

—¡KAGOMEEE! —Interrumpió Kikyo, se quedo muda al verme con Sesshōmaru que me había soltado rápidamente el brazo sin que me diera cuenta yo, ni Kikyo— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No— Dijo con un tinte de enojo Sesshōmaru y empezó a caminar rumbo al patio.

Una vez solas, Kikyo me miro con una sonrisa picara. Trate de persuadir lo que me quería preguntar, respecto a lo de Sesshōmaru.

—Mmm… Kikyo… ¿Que es lo que querías?

—Te venia a buscar para ir afuera, pero… vi que estabas muy ocupada hablando con Sesshōmaru.

—Nada que ver… deben ser imaginaciones tuyas Kikyo

—SI si y también el hecho de que no me di cuenta como él te mira…

—N-no sé de qué me hablas—Me hice la desentendida.

—Bueno lo dejo por ahora, pero cuando estemos solas me cuentas todo.

—si si.

—Todo Kagome—Me amenazo, sabía que le tendría que contar, a Kikyo no se le pasaba nada.

Me guio casi a rastras al patio de la casa de Shippo.

Llegamos y vi mucha gente bailando en el centro, gente besándose sin pudor y me sonroje por que yo estuve en la misma situación que ellos.

Sentí el codo de Kikyo, la mire y vi a donde apuntaba el dedo de ella.

Abrí la boca enormemente al ver a Shippo y Soten casi devorándose a besos en una de las esquinas.

—Con que Shippo se animo a encarar a Soten.

—Yo creo que fue al revés… por la manera que esta, habrá sido Soten la que empezó el beso—Me dijo Kikyo.

Era verdad, estaba Shippo casi arrinconado contra la pared. Me dio un poco de pena, pero sabía que era para mejor, ambos se gustaban.

Me volvió a codear Kikyo y la mire, tenía cara de sorprendida. Dirigí mi vista a donde miraba, vi a Kouga con una chica, besándose y bailando muy pegados.

A la chica la reconocí al instante, era inconfundible ese color de pelo llamativo. Era Ayame, me alegraba por ella porque sabía que le gustaba Kouga desde Kínder.

—Uy… cuando se entere mamá de esto se va a poner muy triste.

—Ay Kikyo—Le dije— Es más me alegro que encontrara a alguien… se que Ayame lo va a terminar enamorando—Le dije.

—Eso no hay duda hermanita… ya empezó a enamorarlo, con la lengua hasta la garganta, por lo que se ve.

— ¡Kikyo no seas guarra! —Le dije sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

—Bueno bueno… vamos a embriagarnos porque sino esto no va ni para atrás, ni para adelante—Me dice Kikyo agarrándome fuerte del brazo para poder traspasar la multitud de gente y llegar a la barra de tragos.

Cuando logramos atravesar la multitud de gente bailando, nos dirigimos a la esquina donde estaba la barra, había montones de cajas con todo tipo de botellas y jugos, jarras y vasos descartables para preparar manualmente cada uno el trago que quería.

Estaba justo Bankotsu preparando tragos.

—Niñas…—Nos saludo— ¿Qué les preparo? —Nos dijo en modo de coqueteo.

—Deja de hacerte el Don Juan Bankotsu y prepáranos dos Daiquiris.

—Jajá solo bromeo Kikyo, no seas tan sobreprotectrora con tu hermana.

—Con que esas te traes cochino… le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y te corto la que te cuelga—Lo amenazo.

— ¡Hey! Tranquila preciosa… acato tus órdenes por que eres una amiga pero… si a tu hermana le llegase a gustar—Me mira y me guiña un ojo.

—Si en tus sueños—Le dice Kikyo.

—Bankotsu ya que estas tan caballero haceme también para mí un daiquiri—Dice Inuyasha saliendo de atrás mío.

— ¿Qué te pasa chucho? Hazte tu propio trago, a menos que me des un beso en el culo no te voy a hacer nada.

—Mmm… ¿Seguro? Creo que vi una de tus desquiciadas noviecitas… creo que se llama Tsu-ba-ki—Dijo Inuyasha deletreando el nombre, yo mire a Bankotsu y vi que se tensaba. Trago fuertemente y miro a todos lados.

—Ok, tu ganas Inuyasha. Te hago tu trago pero no le digas a esa loca donde estoy.

—Trato.

— ¿Inuyasha? Me suena ese nombre… ¿Eres hermano de alguien?—Le pregunto Kikyo.

—Emm.

—¡Kikyo!¡Kagome! Vengan a la pista— Nos llama Soten con nada de lápiz labial en su boca.

—¡Ya vamos! —Le contesto Kikyo. Soten asintió— Bueno no importa un gusto Inuyasha… Kagome vamos.

—Si.

Agarramos los tragos que nos había dejado Bankotsu antes de desaparecer.

Tome un trago largo del daiquiri y camine directo a la multitud de gente con Kikyo. La música era movida, me causaba gracia cuando Kikyo empezaba a hacer juégalo con mímica con las canciones.

Se nos unieron unos cuantos al grupo. Entre ellos estaban Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku que bailaba mas con Sango y Shippo con Soten, que era la más alegre del circulo que habíamos hecho.

Pude divisar a lo lejos a Naraku sentado en la escalera mirando directamente donde estábamos. Kikyo le tiraba picos desde donde nos encontrábamos. Inuyasha se nos unió al grupo para bailar. Me quiso sacar a bailar pero le hice un gesto de negación. Cuando empecé a sentir calor y sentir seca mi garganta, salí del círculo donde estaba y traspase nuevamente la gente que estaba bailando, me volví a dirigir a la barra de tragos.

Empecé a preparar un trago.

Me prepare un destornillador, que era vodka con jugo, no era de tomar mucho pero sabia como preparar un trago.

—No deberías mesclar bebidas —Dijo una vos atrás mío. Me asuste, todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.

Yo me gire lentamente ya reconociendo la voz enseguida.

—S-Si… lo sé… pero.

—Tranquila… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… no estoy ebria aun…—Le dije un poco nerviosa y acalorada.

Sentía que me iba a marear, solo el calor de la vergüenza de estar cerca de él. _¿Ebria de amor?...Tonta Kagome._

—Bueno… con respecto a lo que paso en el auto—Me dijo Sesshōmaru mirándome fijo.

—Y-Yo… —Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

Sentí el agarre de su mano en mi brazo, luego de un tirón para que caminara y lo seguí como si fuera su títere.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a la terraza de la casa. Me llevo hasta una parte donde no había nadie y estaba bastante oscuro.

El me soltó suavemente y se quedo dado vuelta, dándome la espalda.

— ¿Sesshōmaru?

— ¿Mmm?

—Etto… —No sabía que decir.

—Kagome solo te voy a confesar algo…—Me quede unos largos segundos esperando a que me dijera. El suspiro y miro la luna. Luego se dio la vuelta y me miro. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un gato, el color de sus ojos era hermoso, me sonroje y me puse nerviosa —Sos la persona que altera mi manera de comportarme.

— ¿Eh? … ah Mmm

El se me acerco hasta hacerme chocar contra la pared puso sus dos manos a los costados de mi cabeza, arrinconándome. Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo casi en un susurro. Yo me sonroje al máximo posible.

—La única que me altera— Me dijo, y se alejo un poco quedándose a unos centímetros de mi cara.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas lo dejo hasta acá el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Un poco de amor en todos los capítulos. Gracias por los comentarios. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Me entusiasman sus comentarios me hacen verdaderamente feliz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Me había quedado muda, no sabía cómo tomármelo ¿Como una declaración? estaba confundida, el estaba tan cerca mío, que podía sentir su respiración. Lo mire a los ojos directamente. El me estaba mirando como esperando una respuesta.

—Y-Yo… etto…—Me mordí los labios inconscientemente y sentí como Sesshōmaru me agarraba con su mano derecha el costado de mi cadera, acercándome a él.

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —Le dije roja por que sentía como sus labios rozaban mi oreja.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo Ka-go-me? —Me dio un leve mordisco en la oreja. Yo gemí y me sonroje por la reacción de mi cuerpo, me sentía una pervertida. Sentía que me estaba por derretir, cada toque que me daba, la manera en que me apretó contra su cuerpo, y como estaba acariciando mi nuca con su mano.

Quería que me siguiera tocando, me sentía bien, otro gemido salió de mi cuando beso mi cuello que estaba ladeado.

—Shhh… tranquila— me dijo colocando un dedo en mi boca, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro, bajando par mi cuello. Sentí su lengua en mi cuello, mis piernas empezaban a fallar, la sensación que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, estaba temblando. El empezó a chupar mi cuello en una sola zona, me acerco aun más a él.

El escalofrió que sentía no paraba, me sentí mojada, era una pervertida, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera pervertida. Me sentía avergonzada pero no quería que parara la sensación que sentía en esos momentos, era una sensación nueva para mí, pero muy reconfortante, tan excitante.

Trate de normalizar mi respiración, trate de hablar con él.

—S-Sesho…

El dirigió su vista a mí, yo aun tenia la respiración entre cortada, mis mejillas ardían, sentía mucho calor dentro mío, el se volvió a parar, aun estaba sostenida por las manos de él en mis caderas, era realmente alto, me llevaba más de dos cabezas de altura.

El se fue acercando nuevamente a mí. Yo deseaba que me besara, había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente.

— ¡Que lindo escenario hermanito!

Abrí los ojos y mire a la persona que había hablado, Sesshōmaru me cubrió con sus brazos, en un abrazo ¿protector?

— ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? —Dijo Sesshōmaru casi gruñendo.

—Te aseguro que nada que tenga que ver contigo Sesshōmaru, Kikyo está buscando a su hermana. Y yo vi cuando te llevaste a Kagome.

—Ya íbamos.

—Claro como tu digas— Inuyasha paso por al lado de Sesshōmaru y le susurro algo. Escuche como este le gruñía y le daba una mirada asesina. Cuando volvimos a quedar solos Sesshōmaru suspiro y paso una de sus manos acomodando su pelo.

— ¿S-Sesshōmaru?

—Vamos… después hablamos de esto— Me dijo mientras me iba soltando despacio. Yo me sentí vacía, quería seguir entre sus brazos. Sesshōmaru que no había perdido vista ningún gesto mío, se dio cuenta mi cambio de estado.

Se volvió a aproximar a mí y levanto con una de sus manos mi mentón. Y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Me sorprendí pero cerré los ojos, eran suaves sus labios, me trataban con mucha ligereza. Cuando el beso termino el me acomodo un mechón de pelo que tenia en la cara.

—Vamos.

—Si —Dije sonrojada, y lo seguí.

Volvimos a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lio. Me sentía bien, no sabía que pensar, no podía mirar a Sesshōmaru a la cara, aunque él estuviera caminando delante mío. Su espalda era ancha y con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta se le marcaban ligeramente los músculos.

Me sonroje, realmente me estaba dando cuenta que era una pervertida.

Una vez llegamos al patio vi al grupo de nosotros, que estaba aun bailando. Kikyo se acerco a nosotros apenas nos vio, miro a Sesshōmaru y luego me miro a mí.

—Kagome… tenemos que volver a casa.

—P-Pero no es

—Si sé que es temprano hermanita, pero tenemos que volver, mañana tengo que trabajar y Naraku también—Se acerco a mi oreja para susurrarme—Así que despídete de tu galán— Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se volvía a buscar aparentemente a Naraku.

—Y-Yo…

—Te paso mi numero y luego hablamos ¿Te parece? —Me dijo Sesshōmaru.

— ¡Si!

Pasamos nuestros números y luego lo despedí con mucha vergüenza, me hubiera encantado darle un beso en los labios, pero no iba a formar una escena, así que simplemente me despedí con un beso en el cachete. El me susurro un "Nos Vemos". Y me dirigí a la entrada donde tendría que estar esperándome Kikyo. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta siento una mano que la cierra. Mire para arriba y era Inuyasha que había apoyado su mano ahí. Lo que más vergüenza me dio es que justamente estaba atrás mío y que después de cerrar la puerta, me había agarrado de los hombros.

— ¿Inuyasha?

—Kagome… no te confíes tanto. Por favor, no te enamores de mi hermano—Me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, aun con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombro.

—Y-Yo… me tengo que ir— Le dije y abrí nuevamente la puerta y Salí. Casi corriendo de la casa de Shippo. Por suerte Kikyo estaba dentro del auto conversando con Naraku. Abrí la puerta de atrás y me senté.

— ¿Estas bien, Kag? —Me pregunto Kikyo.

—S-Si… vamos a casa.

—Como tú digas…—Me miro por el espejo retrovisor y le pidió a Naraku que nos llevara a casa.

Todavía no podía digerir todo lo que había ocurrido. Vi a Inuyasha todavía parado en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Shippo. No entendía porque había dicho eso.

Mi mente era un maremoto. Apoye mi cara contra el vidrio de la ventana del auto y cerré los ojos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, actualice dos capítulos enteros, como había prometido, espero que les hay gustado el capitulo. Todavía hay cosas que va inventando mi mente a medida que escribo. Me encantaron sus comentarios** **espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Llegamos con el coche de Naraku a la casa. Yo fui la primera en bajar. Salude a Naraku y saque de mi bolso las llaves. Sabía de antemano que Kikyo iba a tardar en despedirse de Naraku. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y deje a un lado mi bolso. Estaba cansada, tanto cansancio físico como mental. Si realmente, mis pensamientos venían haciendo mella en mi cabeza. Sentía mi cuerpo ligero por el alcohol. Las palabras de Inuyasha me habían dejado bastante inquieta, pero realmente no lo conocía, no podía fiarme aun de sus palabras que habían sonado como... ¿Una advertencia? Tampoco podía poner las manos en el fuego por Sesshōmaru, porque tampoco lo conocía. Las dudas y la preguntas del porque Inuyasha había dicho eso me carcomían, sabía que eran hermanos, pero no por eso tenía que creerle todo lo que me dijera. Realmente era un desastre mi cabeza y no tenía tiempo para hacerme preguntas que no tenían respuestas. Suspire, empecé a subir las escaleras. Necesitaba un baño y principalmente mi cama. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, fui al baño y empecé a llenar la tina con agua caliente, la temperatura para mí. Mientras se iba llenando me fui sacando la ropa de a poco. Me fui metiendo en la tina y me relaje. El agua calentó todo mi cuerpo que estaba frio. Me fui lavando de a poco todo el cuerpo. Mi cabello era un desastre, me puse el shampoo y fui masajeando todo mi cuero cabelludo. Me sentía más tranquila, pero no por eso me dejaba de doler el cuerpo. Me termine de poner el acondicionador y fui saliendo. Me coloque la toalla alrededor mío y una para mi pelo. Limpie el baño y salí. Los pies me dolían, las articulaciones de las piernas me dolían. Me acerque a mi armario y saque una remera blanca larga de algodón, unas bragas del mismo color y me las puse. Me tire de palomita a la cama. Me sentía súper cansada, los ojos se me iban cerrando de a poco, en contra de mi voluntad. El último pensamiento que tuve fue relacionado con Sesshōmaru. Sentí que vibro mi celular pero el cansancio pudo más conmigo y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

A lo lejos escuchaba una voz.

—Kagome… Kagome… despiértate dormilona

—Mmm… un ratito mas Kikyo—Digo tapándome más, tratando de seguir durmiendo.

—Nada de eso señorita—Me dice ella destapándome— Son las cuatro de las tardes Kagome… dormiste como marmota, es hora de que me ayudes con los deberes de la casa.

—Ufa— Le digo restregándome los ojos.

—Te doy cinco minutos para que bajes, hay que limpiar el patio que el árbol de Gojinboku dejo un montón de hojas regadas en todo el patio y las escaleras.

—Si si, entendí. Ahora cucha que tengo que cambiarme.

Kikyo salió de la pieza, todavía me sentía cansada, me levante de golpe y un dolor intenso me asalto. Me agarre la sien con las dos manos, tratando de mitigar el dolor y tratando de tranquilizarme. Cuando lo logre me fui levantando de la cama y me dirigí al armario. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero hice un esfuerzo por recomponerme. Me hice una nota metal de no ir a fiestas de vuelta y mucho menos tomar por un tiempo. Agarre del armario un short de jean azul claro y una remera de tiritas de color blanco. No me puse sostén por que quería sentirme cómoda.

Mire la ventana de mi pieza y me di cuenta que el día estaba re lindo. _Un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal_ , pensé. Me puse unas zapatillas bajitas cómodas para andar entre casa. Me acerque a la mesita de luz y agarre mi celular. Tenía mensajes y una llamada. Abrí los mensajes, eran de Sesshōmaru. Me preguntaba si había llegado bien, el otro era que me deseaba buenas noches. Me sonroje por el ultimo, me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a ver. Mi cuerpo se emociono de solo pensar en estar con él.

—¡Kagome! —Salí de mi ensoñación y suspire. Sabía que si hacia enojar a Kikyo no me iba a dejar salir a ningún lugar.

Le conteste que si podíamos mañana por que necesitaba hacer cosas en la casa. No espere su contestación y deje el celular cargando por que se estaba por acabar la batería. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al patio de casa. Kikyo ya había empezado a barrer las hojas. Yo agarre la otra escoba y empecé a barrer juntándolas. Luego de terminar de barrer y juntar las hojas en bolsas de consorcio. Sacamos las bolsas y las apilamos en el bote de basura, para que luego la pase a buscar el camión de la basura.

Yo que tenía el pelo suelto me lo ate.

Kikyo me quedo mirando casi con la boca abierta, yo me quede mirándola como esperando que me diga que es lo que le ocurría. Luego ella cambio la cara completamente a una de pervertida, yo me asuste por ese hecho.

—Kagome… eres toda una pillína—Yo aun no lograba entenderla, ella se acerco hasta estar casi cara a cara conmigo—Con que esas… no te hagas la inocente hermanita… ese chupón lo confirma— Me dijo señalando mi cuello. Yo por inercia me tape el chupetón, y me acorde de que el único que había estado cerca de mi cuello era Sesshōmaru, me acorde del momento que seguramente me lo había hecho.

Me sonroje.

—Y-Yo… etto…

— ¿Fue Sesshōmaru? —Me dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

Ya no había caso de que lo siga posponiendo, lo sabía, Kikyo no me iba a dejar tranquila si no le contaba. Le conté con todo los detalles.

— ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que vos le gustabas, pero… algo no cuadra. Kagome ¿Vos lo conoces de otro lado a Sesshōmaru, no?

—Si, el día que fuimos a la disco con los chicos, creo que era el chico con el que me bese.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que no sabes si es él?

—Es que…

—No me digas que hay una posibilidad que sea el hermano de él.

—Capaz… no lo sé, yo aun estoy confundida Kikyo.

— ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a Sesshōmaru?

—Bueno sí y no. Si es el me alegraría, pero si no es él, no sé cómo va reaccionar. Si es él, espero que él me lo diga.

—Ok, capaz logre averiguar si él estuvo en la fiesta.

—Gracias Kikyo.

Y seguimos ordenando todo lo que restaba del patio.

Nos fuimos a lavar las manos que nos ensuciamos y tomamos agua, para saciar la sed que teníamos por el calor que nos había agarrado estar bajo el sol. Nos preparamos una ensalada de lechuga y tomate con un churrasco de ternera. Luego de eso seguimos haciendo limpieza general en toda la casa, baldeamos toda la casa, limpiamos los muebles, lavamos y tendimos la ropa. Quedamos exhaustas las dos. Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para darnos un baño e irnos a acostar. Cuando llegue a mi pieza, agarre nuevamente el celular y leí el mensaje de Sesshōmaru, me preguntaba si mañana nos encontrábamos al medio día. Le respondí que si, y que disculpara por no contestarle antes. Al segundo que le contesto, escucho mi celular sonar con el timbre de mensaje. Lo abro y era Sesshōmaru diciendo que no me preocupara y que él me pasaba a buscar por casa.

—Okey, tranquilízate Kagome—Me dije a mi misma. La emoción de ver a Sesshōmaru, me hacía sentir cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Eran emociones nuevas, pero sabía que me estaba gustando.

Me bañe y luego de que me diera un baño me fui al comedor para agarrar una pera. Tenía hambre eran ya las diez de la noche, me sentía cansada, Kikyo estaba hablando por teléfono con Naraku. Me volví a dirigir a mi pieza. Me acosté, sabía que tenía que descansar bien, si quería levantarme temprano, apague la luz de la pieza y solo la luz de luna entraba a la habitación. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco.

Soñé con unos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad, el aura de ese ser, no era siniestra pero me causaba cierto temor. Camine rumbo a donde estaban esos ojos, alguien me detuvo, no vi quien era, pero me susurro una advertencia. La criatura que estaba en la oscuridad extendió una mano, y me dijo algo en una lengua extraña, yo quería sujetar esa mano, pero la persona que estaba conmigo no me dejaba. _"No debes",_ quería que me soltara, quise hablar pero mi voz no salía. La criatura me volvió a hablar y yo no lograba comprender que quería decirme. Empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, dolor, empecé a desesperarme, tratando de zafarme de los brazos que me sujetaban. Quería gritar, mi garganta empezó a doler y mi pecho me daba puntadas. Como si me estuvieran clavando un espada en el pecho.

Me desperté por el ruido de la alarma de mi celular, mi respiración estaba agitada, trate de respirar mas pausadamente, el sueño que había tenido era perturbador. Le reste importancia, mire la hora del celular, eran las nueve.

Era el día de la cita con Sesshōmaru, sonreí y me dirigí al baño. Me prepare el baño y me dirigí al armario tratando de ver que me podía poner. Escuche el ruido en la pieza de Kikyo. Salí de mi cuarto y di dos golpecitos en su puerta.

— ¿Kikyo?

— ¡Ya va! —Kikyo me abrió la puerta y vi que estaba acomodando unas bolsas —Decime.

—Etto… necesito un favor—Ella me quedo mirando expectante para siguiera—Quiero que me ayudes a elegir ropa, hoy salgo con Sesshōmaru.

—¡Obvio! —Me dijo emocionada. Yo entre al baño para bañarme, cuando termine me seque el pelo y vi a Kikyo que había decidido algunas posibles ropas para salir.

Kikyo me ayudo a elegir un vestido color azul oscuro, corte en U, caída en campana, me puso una cadena que se ajustaba por debajo del busto que serbia como un cinturón. Unas sandalias color ocre con detalles en blanco. Me ato el pelo en una cola larga.

—Deja el cuello al descubierto, seguramente le alegrara ver que aun tiene su chupetón.

Yo me sonroje por lo que dijo. Era el doce menos cinco minutos, cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa.

—Ese debe ser tu galán.

Yo fui bajando los escalones despacio y abrí la puerta era Sesshōmaru, llevaba un pantalón de jean blanco y una remara negra, no parecía ni formal, ni muy casual. Yo le sonreí.

Vi como su mirada se dirigía a mi cuello y una media sonrisa se le formo, me sonroje por seguir el consejo de Kikyo.

— ¿Vamos?

—Etto… si espera que traigo mi bolso.

—Dale te espero en el coche.

—De eso nada… tu y yo tenemos que hablar, roba cuna—Le dijo Kikyo. Yo me quise reír por la cara de Sesshōmaru.

—Kikyo —Le dije retándola.

—Bueno igual voy a hablar… ve mientras a buscar tu bolso Kag.

—Si —Le dije y me fui rápido a buscar el bolso.

Cuando estaba volviendo, escuche un poco de lo que le decía Kikyo a Sesshōmaru.

—Kagome es mi hermana, mi única hermana, así que cuídala—Kikyo me miro y luego miro a Sesshōmaru—Que la pasen bien.

—Gracias, Kikyo —Le di un beso en el cachete y seguí a Sesshōmaru al auto. Había un silencio entre nosotros, yo no podía hablar por la vergüenza.

Arranco el auto y yo mire a la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje.

— ¿Te gusta la comida Italiana? — Me pregunto.

—Etto… nunca probé pero supongo que debe ser rica. Hay una primera vez para todo.

—Si, supongo— Quedamos en silencio de vuelta. Llegamos a un restaurante bastante lujoso. Yo mire asombrada, no me di cuenta que Sesshōmaru había salido, hasta que me abrió la puerta mía. Me sonroje por ser tan despistada. Salí del auto y quede a escasos centímetros de Sesshōmaru, que no se había movido.

—No me saludaste—Me dijo. Y acerco sus labios a los míos, yo pose mis manos en su pecho y él me atrajo hacia él. Con su manos en mi caderas. El beso termino y yo baje la mirada apoyando mi frente en su pecho, el me dio un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Entramos?

—Si— Le respondí embobada mientras lo mire a los ojos. El me volvió a dar un ligero beso en los labios. Casi como una caricia. Después de finalizar el beso el me delineo con su pulgar mis labios. El me sonrió con cariño y me agarro de la parte baja de mi espalda y me fue dirigiendo a la entrada del restaurante.

Pedimos, platos sencillos. Yo me pedí Fetuccini con crema de pollo y champiñones, y el Manicotti con espinaca y champiñones La conversaciones empezó a fluir de lo más cómodo. Me sentía bien a su lado, muy cómoda. El era una persona seria, trabajaba como gerente en una empresa familiar. Pero que era bastante estricto su padre, ya que él iba a ser el próximo presidente de la compañía. Su vida era bastante estricta.

—Es verdad lo que te dije Kagome. Sos la única persona que logra desestabilizarme. No quiero que te sientas presionada y nada. Pero me gustaría que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma, y nos vayamos conociendo. ¿Te parece?

Me emocione el hecho de que no sea algo de una noche, por lo menos íbamos a "estar".

—Si, creo que sería lo mejor.

—Además sos-

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —Escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno hasta acá lo dejo. Tratare de actualizar mañana chicos, me encantan todos sus comentarios y que les guste el rumbo de la historia. Falta muchas más situaciones que van a ver. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí. Yo me gire para ver a la persona. Era realmente hermosa, tenía el pelo atado con dos palitos chinos, labios rojos y usaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo que hacía ver sus perfectas curvas. Vi como ella se acercaba con mucha familiaridad a Sesshōmaru y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, que duro a mi parecer, más de la cuenta. Mire la expresión de desconcierto de Sesshōmaru. Ella al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Kagura… no es de tu incumbencia… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le dijo con voz áspera y fría, que me hizo agarrar escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Vi como a ella, le afecto también el tono que había empleado Sesshōmaru. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

—Yo… solo quería saludarte, Sessh. Además no me volviste a llamar—Le dijo mientras me miraba victoriosa con una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos rojos. Me enoje. Me levante de la mesa, no podía evitar sentir rabia y de querer saber cuál era el vinculo que la unía con Sesshōmaru.

— ¿A dónde vas Kagome? —Me pregunto Sesshōmaru con un tono que no logre identificar.

—Voy al baño… ya vuelvo.

Empecé a caminar rápido para los baños, estaba hecha una furia. No quería volver y ver a esa tal Kagura, me sentía mal.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme me mire al espejo. Me retoque el maquillaje como Kikyo me había enseñado. Quería irme, pero no quería dejarlo a Sesshōmaru cerca de esa mujer. Mire el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, decidí soltarme el pelo.

Si Kagura quería jugar con fuego, y va a obtener una quemadura muy fea. Y le iba a doler.

Salí del baño y me fui dirigiendo a la mesa, todavía ella seguía ahí, lo peor es que se había sentado en mi silla. Sonreí de lado me acerque a Sesshōmaru y lo mire.

El me miro dejándome en claro que él estaba también furioso con ella, porque nos había interrumpido.

Kagura me miraba con cara de triunfadora. Yo le sonreí, ella me miro con desconcierto y aproveche para acercarme aun más a Sesshōmaru.

Yo me acerque a la oreja de Sesshōmaru y le susurre " _Vámonos"_ y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. El primero me miro sorprendido, pero luego me corrió el pelo a un costado y sus ojos brillaron, se hicieron más oscuros casi como oro fundido.

No entendí en ese momento, que yo también estaba jugando con fuego, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento, era vengarme de la pequeña bromita y vitoria que canto antes de tiempo Kagura.

Al parecer había funcionado, ella se notaba algo sorprendida y furiosa, cante mi victoria en silencio, cuando Sesshōmaru se puso al lado mío.

Sesshōmaru hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se disculpo por irnos así de golpe.

—No pasa nada Sessh. Llámame cuando me necesites.

 _Víbora_ , pensé.

—Fue el mayor de los gustos, Kagura. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Sesshōmaru y yo tengamos más tiempo para hablar con vos.

Vi su cara de furia total. Se lo merecía, " _por bruja"_.

Salimos del restaurante con Sesshōmaru, empezamos a caminar a una dirección totalmente opuesta de donde estaba el auto del, yo lo mire.

—Etto… Sesshōmaru, el auto esta por allá.

El me apretó un poco de la cintura, acercándome a él, aun mas. Escuche un ¿Gruñido?

Doblamos para un callejón que estaba un poco oscuro. Sentí como mi espalda chocaba con la pared abruptamente, me sorprendí.

Mire a Sesshōmaru, el tenia la cabeza gacha, los mechones cortos de pelo plateado le cubrían los ojos.

— ¿Sesshōmaru?

Sentí los labios de Sesshōmaru sobre los míos. Me sorprendí, me sonroje. Antes de cerrar los ojos, note un tinte rojo en los ojos de Sesshōmaru. Me deje llevar, pase mis brazos sobre los hombros de él. Y él me acerco a él, sentí un ligero rasguño cuando el apretó sus dedos en mis caderas. El volvió a gruñir, el beso se torno más intenso, de repente sentí su lengua, como pidiendo entrar. Abrí un poco más la boca y deje que pasara. Sentí escalofríos cuando la punta de su lengua toco la mía.

Gemí y me sonroje aun más. Sesshōmaru termino el beso. Nuestras respiraciones estaban alteradas. El apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello, apoyo sus manos en mis hombros. Sentía el aliento caliente chocar contra mi cuello.

Yo no sabía que decir, tampoco me atrevía a hablar.

Me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y se recompuso. Me miro fijamente y sonrió ladinamente.

—Kagome…

— ¿Si?

—No vuelvas a provocarme… sino la próxima no tendrás escapatoria.

Me sonroje aun mas, por lo que él había dicho.

—Volvamos.

Me dijo y me agarro de la mano. Yo lo seguí, nos subimos al auto. Hubo un silencio rotundo. Yo miraba para adelante, Sesshōmaru volteo a mirarme. Se volvió a acercar a mí tanto, dejándome sin espacio. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente. Espere unos segundos y escuche un "Click", abrí los y vi la cara de Sesshōmaru cerca mío, me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Estabas esperando algo? — Me dijo con tono burlón y con una sonrisa para el costado.

—Y-Yo… nada que ver, serán imaginaciones tuyas.

— ¿Si? A mí me pareció que estabas esperando un beso.

—N-Nada que ver—Mire para la ventana, sentí la mano de Sesshōmaru en mi mentón.

—Bueno… yo si quiero darte un beso Kagome.

Y me volvió a besar. Pero esta vez mas pausadamente. De una forma profunda pero no con agresividad, ni tintes de lujuria. Era lento y me encantaba, no lo podía negar.

—Tampoco te niegas… me gusta —Me dijo rompiendo el beso.

Yo estaba bordo.

—Emm…

—Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Te parece bien ir a la pequeña costa, para terminar la tarde?

—Mmm, me gusta la idea—Le dije yo un poco contenta.

—Bueno—Se vuelve a acomodar en el asiento de él.

Me sentía feliz, vibro mi celular en mi cartera. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Hola, soy Inuyasha ¿Podemos juntarnos para hablar?"

Yo guarde el teléfono, no quería contestarle, ni tampoco quería saber que era lo que me iba a decir. Tenía un presentimiento malo.

— ¿Kagome? —Me pregunto Sesshōmaru.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya estamos por llegar… ¿Estas bien?

—Eh… si si, no te preocupes. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos—Le dije un poco nerviosa.

Sesshōmaru se me quedo mirando un rato y estaciono el auto.

Yo vi el paisaje que tenia frente mío. Era hermoso, el sol estaba en la cima y su reflejo en el agua, era majestuoso.

—Hermoso —Dije sin pensar.

Sesshōmaru me miro.

—Si realmente, hermoso.

Me sonroje porque me miraba tan fijamente.

—Vamos.

—Si.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno chicos medio corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo mañana. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan. Me alegra que les guste como va tomando rumbo la historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Caminamos casi hasta estar en la orilla, yo estaba tan feliz, luego del mal momento que había pasado por Kagura, me sentía feliz, la pequeña ventisca me hacia cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

Sesshōmaru me abrazo de atrás, me sobresalte un poco, pero me quede relajada.

—Kagome…

— ¿Si?

—Me vuelves loco—No era la clase de declaración que quería escuchar, pero me daba cuenta que no podía pretender algo tan rápido.

El me corrió el pelo a un costado y empezó a respirar por mi cuello. Yo me empecé a sonrojar, el depósito un beso y luego dio ligero toque con su lengua donde había besado. Sentí escalofríos recorrerme.

—S-Sesho…

— ¿Umm? —Me contesto él mientras volvía a succionar de nuevo en la misma zona, mi cuerpo inconscientemente se arqueo en respuesta, el me apretó contra él.

—N-Nos… pueden ver.

— ¿Y? —Me dijo y luego salió una especie de gruñido de su garganta. El me atrajo más aun a su cuerpo, sentí algo duro chocar contra mi trasero. Me sonroje aun mas, sabiendo que era eso.

El volvió a gruñir y me abrazo. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas. El agarro mi cara e hizo que ladeara la cabeza a un costado, dándome un beso.

—Kagome… ¿Te molesta lo que te hago?

Yo me sonroje al máximo, agache la cabeza, escondiendo mi vergüenza.

—No… todo lo contrario… me gusta.

El me sonrió de lado, como si le hubiera gustado la respuesta que le había dado.

Pasamos la tarde genial, sin ningún inconveniente. Sesshōmaru me conto que trabajaba con su padre en una empresa de productos cosméticos y tenían varias sucursales de marca de indumentaria femenina.

Yo le conté que aun seguía estudiando y estaba por comenzar mi último año en el secundario.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Kikyo?

—Es una kohai de mi colegio.

—Entonces sos más grande.

—Si, tengo 23.

—Por eso nunca te vi en las reuniones que hacia Kikyo con sus compañeros de colegio.

—Yo si te vi a vos, antes de que nos conociéramos en el boliche.

Abrí los ojos enormemente, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Me puse realmente feliz de que fuera Sesshōmaru al que había besado esa noche.

Me acerque a él y le di un beso. El se sorprendió de mi acto. Quería besarlo, desde el momento que lo vi, sentía una conexión muy grande con él. Me sentía bien de haberle dado mi primer beso a él. Ya no sentía dudas de nada. Cuando termine el beso, aun lo seguí abrazando.

— ¿Y eso? —Me pregunto sonriendo.

—Te lo merecías por tonto.

—Umm… que te parece si vamos yendo. Empezó a refrescar y lo mejor será irnos, no quiero que te enfermes.

— ¡Si!

Nos subimos al auto de él y empezamos el viaje. Suena mi celular nuevamente, era otro mensaje de Inuyasha. "E _ **s importante Kagome"**_

Yo le conteste _**"Luego hablamos"**_ , recibí al instante su contestación _**"Ok".**_

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—Si… Kikyo me dijo que iba a tardar en volver a casa. Te invito a tomar un té o un café. ¿Te parece?

—No me parece correcto que vaya si no está tu hermana.

Me sorprendió un poco su respuesta.

—Etto…—Me sentía un poco cabizbaja. El me miro y suspiro.

—Si es solo por un momento, no creo que se enfade.

— ¡Si!

Seguimos realizando el viaje hasta mi casa. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Adelante—Le digo, un poco de timidez me agarro. A pesar de que durante toda la tarde me sentí cómoda, de repente me sentía bastante inquieta, casi nerviosa.

Nos sentamos en las sillas del comedor.

—V-Voy a poner el agua para preparar algo ¿Queres café o té?

—Café.

—Oka.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse la pava a calentar.

—Bien Kag… nada de fallas, debes tranquilizarte—Me dije en un susurro para mí misma.

Una vez calentada el agua prepare el café y me prepare un té para mí. Lleve azúcar y las dos tasas al comedor.

—Aquí tienes—Le entregue la tasa de café— ¿Azúcar?

—No… me gusta amargo.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo estas libre?

—Emm… La semana que viene. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas con mis compañeros de curso para la entrada de fin de curso.

—Bueno…—Cerro los ojos y dio un sorbo a su café—Entonces el ¿Lunes o miércoles?

—Lunes…

—Vamos a donde quieras, Kagome.

— ¿Y por qué no a un lugar donde te guste a vos? —Le pregunte inocente.

—Porque si fuéramos a donde quiero ir, no te escucharía solamente hablando.

Me sonroje al máximo, y más con la sonrisa ladina que me dio. Los ojos de el eran oro fundido. Un hermoso color que me hipnotizaba.

—Veni…—El me extendió la mano hacia mí y yo me levante de mi asiento. Agarre su mano y él me dio un ligero tirón, caí sentada en sus piernas. Cuando sali del transe me sobresalte.

—Así es mucho mas cómodo—Me agarro la cara con una de sus manos y dirigió sus labios a los míos. Me beso de una manera ruda… demandante. Yo tenía una necesidad para con él, sentía que lo conocía pero algo me decía que era bastante peligroso. Sentía que debía alejarme, mi corazón no quería. El me presiono contra sí. Gemí y suspire. La mano de él se dirigió a uno de mis pechos, apretó fuerte. Gemí de vuelta, me estaba excitando. Quería que me siguiera tocando. Aprovecho el momento que gemí y me arquee, y me mordí el cuello. Sentí dolor por la pequeña mordida, pero luego sentí un placer intenso, cuando sentí que volvió a apretar mi pecho.

— ¡Kagome! Ya llegue… ¿Dónde estás? —Toda la pasión que había sentido se esfumo, en un instante.

—¡En la cocina! —Le dije mientras me acomode lo suficiente para quedarme presentable y me senté en mi silla. Agarre el té que había dejado, y lo pose en mis labios. Estaba temblando y aun respiraba entre cortado. Mire a Sesshōmaru el estaba como si nada. Me sonrió y me sonroje.

—Kago… hola Sesshōmaru ¿Qué haces acá?

—Estábamos tomando algo mientras charlábamos—Le digo yo contestándole.

—Umm… bueno, Naraku viene en un rato vamos a hacer una picada ¿queres acompañarnos Sesshōmaru? —Le pregunto Kikyo.

—Me retiro… tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarlos.

—No nos molestas… la próxima avisa cuando venís y nos organizamos mejor.

—Dale.

—Kagome… acompaña a Sesshōmaru a la salida—Me dice Kikyo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me sonrojo y asiento con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta con Sesshōmaru y lo mire fijo a los ojos.

—Se que estuvo mal lo que hicimos en la cocina. Pero no me arrepiento, me estoy conteniendo para no ir tan rápido con vos Kagome… hay ciertas cosas que no sabes de mi—El suspiro—Pero va a ser un poco más adelante cuando te cuente.

—Si—El me acaricio lentamente el cuello y todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Yo cerré los ojos y sentí luego como el poso sus labios sobre los míos.

—Nos vemos—Me dijo y se fue.

Yo cerré lentamente la puerta y suspire.

—Bueno… hay varias cosas que tenemos que hablar—Me dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa, saliendo de su escondite, me sonroje porque sabía que había visto todo, y había escuchado todo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicos lo siento por no haber actualizado, les prometo que el sábado actualizo. Gracias por sus comentarios que me dan el aliento para escribir. Aclaro que Sesshōmaru no es un vampiro, por que cuando leí tiene esa impresión. La existencia de los youkais en la época de Kagome, es como si hubieran sido un mito. Bueno me despido.**


End file.
